How You Feel About Us
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Sara and Michael are together and they're happy until something unexpected happens to make Sara question if this thing between them is going to last


**Authors note: This is my first attempt at a prison Break fic. I haven't seen all the episodes so I will probably not write accordingly. This is a one-shot even though I don't really care for them I wrote it as one though because I got stuck one the last part.**

**Summary: Michael broke Lincoln out successfully and parted ways with the others. T-bag died Abruzzi hasn't been seen C-note got off on a plea bargain for testifying against some people who were behind the stolen merchandise and Sucre hasn't been seen. Lincoln was acquitted of all charges and afterwards Michael turned himself in. The D.A. made a deal with Michael, he would go back to jail for 5 months because he broke himself and other criminals out but they dropped the robbery charges because he proved an guilty man innocent and because the crime was circumstantial. So now he's back at Fox River and after explaining things to Sara she realized it was ok to be with him. They're together and everything's good until something unexpected happens which makes Sara wonder if and Michael are going to last.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prison Break or the characters just the story.

* * *

**Sara arrived in the infirmary and saw a little yellow paper rose sitting on her desk. Michael must of left it there when he left last night she thought. It was 10:00 A.M. and he was supposed to be there at ten after, which gave her ten minutes to get ready. It was silly she thought getting prepared for him but she did it any way. It was time for Michael to come so she sat down and pretended to look over some files when he walked in and sat down. She stood up and drew the curtain to a little before proceeding. **

"Good morning Michael." _She brought all the necessary things like the syringe and the tray like she was going to give him a shot._

"Good morning Sara." _He smiled his usual flirtatious smile._

"How are you doing today?" _She wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on she kept her back turned to him as she pretended to busy herself with work._

"I'm good. Sara can I ask you a question?" _It was the question he had wanted to ask since he first came back to Fox River and got back into his normal routine_.

"Yea sure." _She stopped what she was doing and leaned against the desk and crossed her arms._

"If you know that I'm not a diabetic, then why do you have me come back every day?" _She looked at him and smiled knowingly as she had asked herself this same question._

"Well they don't know you're not a diabetic so they bring you back here everyday." _She knew that wasn't the real reason and she could tell he knew it too._

"Yes well then why don't you tell them_?" He was only messing around with her he had no real intention of caring as long as he got to see her everyday he was ok._

"I think you know why Michael." _She got up from the desk and walked over to him._

"Oh I do, are you sure." _He reached up and grabbed her by the waist_.

"Until you came here I was sure about everything and everybody but when it came to you I was never sure, but getting to know you now I'm sure about everything that is Michael Scofield." _She stated matter of factly and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"Oh really so you think you know me well, what do you know." _He smiled and leaned in and kissed her playfully on the nose._

"I know a lot, like when you smile you smile with your eyes, or when you're sad or worried you hide it from everybody, and when you're lying or hiding something you never look me in the eyes." _She smiled and in returned kissed him on the neck._

"That all." He took her hand and entwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

"No also when you walk away from me you look back and smile and I know you're very good at making paper crafts, and when were making love you don't kiss me on the lips until were done, and when were done you always hum the ittsy bitsy spider." _She smiled to herself for knowing that much about him._

"Well I guess you do know a lot about me." _He brought his head to hers and kissed her eyelids._

"Yea I guess I do." _She wasn't sure about most things when it came to Michael but when it came to loving him she knew exactly the right thing_s.

"Well just don't let that last part ever pass your lips again." _He said and then finally leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips._

"Uh huh were done for the day Mr. Scofield." _She emphasized his last name telling him they were back to doctor, inmate formality._

"Already?" _he puffed out his lips pretending to pout_.

"We don't want them getting the wrong idea do we?" _She broke contact and walked back to her desk._

"I guess you're right I'll just have to get hurt or something to come back later." _He smiled and stood up as he said it._

"Michael that's not funny." _She turned around and gave him an evil look, which he replied to it by smiling._

"Only kidding but being away from you is really painful." _He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her body to his._

"Oh really how so?" _She smiled and he didn't answer that gave it away when she felt him kiss her and whisper something in her ear_. "Michael"

"Really painful." _He smiled and walked to the door_. "Later doc."

**Later that night around nine she was packed up and was preparing to leave when one of the guards poked his head in the door.**

"Hey doc you busy_?" She turned around and stared at him._

"I got a guy out here says he's dying and needs to see you." _Thinking it was Michael she rolled her eyes and smiled._

"Send him in." _She turned around and started gathering her things again. When a familiar voice mad her jump_

"Hey doc." _It was Lincoln Burrows, Michaels older brother._

"Lincoln?" _She asked kind of wondering why he would be visiting her_.

"Yea, who else would you be expecting this late at night in a federal prison." _He smiled already knowing whom._

"No one really." _She blushed and sat down._

"Yeah sure." _He tried to contain a smile but failed as he saw her blush._

"So what can I do for you this late at night." _She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair._

"Nothing really just came by for a friendly visit." _He found a chair and sat down right across from Sara._

"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe." _She looked at him as to try and figure out his real motives for coming to visit him._

"Yes is that so hard to believe." _He was looking around the room taking it in as a free man instead of an inmate._

"Well yeah you just got out." _She inwardly laughed at the fact that he was looking around the room as though it was his first time seeing it._

"I guess you caught me. Michael told me about what's going on." _He thought it was kind of weird talking to her about this so he avoids her eyes._

"Yeah I figured he would." _She had expected Michael to tell Lincoln after all he was his brother._

"He also told me that you seem a little different like you regret the whole thing." _He once again avoided her eyes._

"Yes I know he's voiced his concerns to me and I told him there's nothing wrong but I don't see why he would send you." _It made no sense to her what could Lincoln do to help if there was something wrong._

"He didn't I came on my own. I can't really help by talking to you about all this and I know you probably would like someone to talk to about it like a girlfriend or whatever so I have this friend, her name's Veronica. She knows everything but you can trust her Mike and I grew up with her. So it would be ok to talk to her. Here's her number if you want to." _He scribbled her cell and her home number down and handed it to Sara as he got up to leave._

"Thanks Lincoln it does get kind of hard not having any one to talk to. I appreciate it." _She took the number and put it in here planner and got up as well._

"No problem. I have to go but it was nice talking to you_." He opened the door and turned around to look at her._

"Yea you to. See you." _He walked of and she shut the door and sat back down before she continued what she was doing_.

**The next morning Sara wasn't feeling good but she being the type of person who never took a sick day she went in. 10:10 rolled around and in walked a happy looking Michael.**

"Good morning Sara." _He smiled as he took his usual seat._

"Hi Michael." _She was to sick to do their usual morning routine_.

"You ok." _Michael took notice and his smile turned into concern._

"No I don't feel good I think I have the flu or something." _She spoke as she kept her back turned to him afraid to look at him._

"Are you sure." _He wasn't really talking about her being sick he noticed she kept her back to him._

"Well it could be a stomach virus." _She was completely oblivious to what he was talking about._

"No I mean are you sure that's all that's wrong." _He walked up to her and turned her around forcing her to look at him._

"Michael could we please not do this today." _She pulled away and turned back around. She was way to sick to have this conversation._

"I'm just concerned." _He turned around and sat back down. She could here the pain in his voice and felt bad so she turned around and walked over to him._

"I know but there's no reason to be. I'm fine we're fine." _She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in._

"Ok if you're sure." _He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward. _

"I am." _She closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips._

**It had been two weeks and she still was feeling better after awhile of fighting with herself she took the necessary steps to figure out what was wrong she went to see her doctor and found out that she was pregnant. The day she found out she called in sick she felt fine but she couldn't deal with Michael so stayed home but she couldn't avoid him forever. So the next day at work she prepared herself to see Michael. He walked in but wasn't wearing his regular smile.**

"Hi Michael." She spoke first noticing that he wasn't acting his usual self.

"Morning are you feeling ok?" _He had concern written all over his face, which made it harder to, lie to him._

"Yea why do you ask_?" Dumb question she knew why he asked._

"You never take sick day." _Damn him for knowing her so well she thought._

"Well I felt like I needed one." _It was a lie but she couldn't very well tell him the truth_.

"So you're better now." _He had ulterior motives with that question_.

"Yea all better." _She was once again lying though she wasn't sick she was far from ok_

"So would you be up for a late night visit?" _She really wasn't but how could she explain that to him. But before she could answer warden pope knocked on the door and then entered she was happy for his timing._

"Ms. Tancredi my secretary told me you wanted to speak." _She remembered talking to his secretary that morning about it._

"Yes that's right." _She was happy she didn't have to answer Michael's question with a lie._

"Well whenever you're ready." _She couldn't be out of there quicker._

"I'm finished now so if you'd like to take a walk." _She placed the tray back on the table and walked over to Michael's chart and wrote something's down and walked back to the door._

"Goodbye doctor same time tomorrow?" _He eyed her suspiciously she was a little too excited to talk to the warden._

"Same time tomorrow Mic... Mr. Scofield." _She had a slip up she was not supposed to acknowledge the inmates as though they were regular people in this everyday society._

**She and the warden took of walking around the yard though she was happy to get away from Michael she dreaded the conversation she was about to have with him.**

"So what can I do for you Sara?" _Man he just jumped right into to it no how are you or anything._

"Yesterday I took a sick day, well I wanted to talk to you about taking a 3 month hiatus starting in march I know it's a lot to ask but I really need it." _She looked down at her feet as she spoke she didn't know why she guessed it was because she saw him as a kind of a father figure to her and telling him without any real explanation was hard._

"It really is a lot to ask, you know how hard it is getting doctors in a prison. Plus I'm only allowed to grant leaves that long for medical reasons such as surgery and pregnancy." _As he_ _said that she looked up at him with tears in her eyes_. "Sara oh my you're not pregnant are you?"

"Yes that's why I'm requesting this time off and if you don't mind I'd rather not get into the details." _She looked back down at her feet when he spoke._

"Yes of course. Do you need anything I mean are you ok?" _She looked up and smiled at him_.

"No thank you though but I'm good." _They finished their walk and Sara took the rest of the day off and went home._

**Later that night she took a shower and was getting ready for bed. She was still confused she didn't know what to do. Did Michael even want kids, did he want to be with her, did he love her? There were just so many questions she needed to talk to someone but she knew she couldn't. She sat down and flicked on her TV they were once again showing something about Lincoln. She was about to flick the TV when a picture of his lawyer came up. Just then she remembered he visit with Lincoln and grabbed her planner and searched through it till she found what she was looking for. After hesitating for about ten minutes she finally picked up the phone and dialed the number.**

"Hello Veronica speaking." _She was tempted to hang up but if she had caller ID then she just call back and that would be ackward so she spoke._

"Hello Veronica, my name is Sara Tancredi. I know we don't know each other but Lincoln-"

"Told you to call, yes I know, In fact it was my idea that he give you this number. So what can I do for you_." Veronica sounded so sweet and sincere_.

"I know it's late but I was, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." _She was chickening out she was too afraid to tell anyone._

"No it's ok would you like to go get some ice cream and talk." _Veronica knew she would probably be scared to talk to a complete stranger I mean who wouldn't._

"Yea that would be great." _Sara put on her clothes and grabbed her car keys and left. _

_She met Veronica at the ice cream parlor she seemed nice._

"So what can I help you with." _They'd been sitting there for a while and Sara had yet to speak_.

"Well it's Michael." _She was kind of nervous to be talking to a stranger about her personal life._

"Aw yes, I've never known him to be a ladies man. So what did he say something stupid." _Obvious male trait even for a guy like Michael but that wasn't it._

"No, it's just- well I don't. All I know about Michael is his medical history and I wanted to know more about him things from another person's perspective. Things he can't tell me about his past. Like what kind of person he is, what he was like as a child, things like that." _She was far from the subject of what was really on her mind but she wasn't going to jump right into it._

"Well Michael is really just what you see is what you get type of person. He was always kind of quiet as a child he only ever spoke to Lincoln, or me so he was never really into dating. He grew out of it a little as he got older, he dated I think three girls. He was a serious guy he never dated for the fun of it he dated for love, which was always the reason why he broke up with them. He believed that if you weren't in love by the third date then there was no real reason for staying because you can't make yourself love someone.

"So he believed in love rather than lust?" _That was something important that she needed to know, something she didn't know about him._

"Yea, but after he graduated college he loosened up a little he went out with friends had a drink now and then and he was really starting to come out of his shell, he had a great job and was happy. But then the thing with Lincoln happened and he shut down. He was devoted to getting Lincoln out and I guess you know the rest."

"Wow so Michael was happy. He actually believes in love?" _This was Sara's real reason for asking she needed to know Michael was serious about them._

"Yea the whole thing, marriage, kids a dog, everything." _She never knew that much about him I guess it was because they never really talked._

"Can I ask your opinion on something." _She would never ask this normally but she really needed to know,_

"Yea sure." _Veronica wasn't dumb she knew Sara wanted to know something other than what Michael was like as a kid._

"Well since you know Michael so well would you say this thing between him and me, do you think he sees it as something serious?" Sara wanted to be sure before she told him and threw their lives away for something that didn't mean anything.

"Since he's been in there I've only seen him a couple of times and he can't very well talk about you but I remember mentioning the visits he had with you and when he mentioned you his eyes lit up. And from what Lincoln says he cares a lot about you, but if you want to be sure then you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Yea I know but- cans you excuse me for a minute." _Of all times to be sick she stood up and ran to the bathroom only barley making it._

"Sara are you ok?" _Veronica had followed her to the bathroom something in her told her to she had a funny feeling._

"Yea I'm fine." _That just seemed to easily roll out of her mouth these days._

"Sara I hate to ask but, are you pregnant." _Something in Veronica told her, she called it a woman's intuition. _

"Yes." _She didn't want to lie to her it felt wrong so she told the truth._

"Oh my goodness how long?" _When she spoke she smiled she knew Michael would be happy._

"I've only known for about two days but my guess is 3 or 4 weeks_." Sara had yet to figure out how far along she was but she was to worried to care at the moment._

"Wow have you told Michael." _That was the thing she was worried about she didn't know how Michael was going to react._

"No that's why I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know if he was going to want it or if he was going to feel trapped." _It was something she had thought about way to much._

"Of course not he loves kids but you have to tell him." _After all the information she had about Michael she knew she was ready to tell him._

"I know and I will tell him tomorrow." _For the first time she smiled at the fact that she was going to be a mom._

"Sara we've talked all about Michael and whether he loves you and wants kids but we haven't talked about what you want. Do you love him is this what you want?" _Sara never thought about that until now._

"I've never thought about kids but after finding out I realized that I do, this is something I want. And as for loving Michael when he first arrived at Fox River he was charming and flirtatious and I always tried to steer away from that but I couldn't so after awhile he grew on me and as much as I told myself not to I fell for him. The day before he broke out he kissed me and it was wonderful I was so in love with him that at that point if he would have told me he was breaking out and asked me to go with him I wouldn't have given it a second thought I would have just gone. So yeah I do love him."

"Well that's good now you have to tell him." _She planned on it whether he wanted to hear t or not._

**The next morning when she arrived at work she prepared herself to talk to Michael but when he got there she didn't really speak to him instead she told the guard she needed to keep him overnight and went about her day. At about nine she was finished with her work and decided it was time for them to talk. When she went in he had the look of anticipation written all over his face. He was first to speak.**

"So what's up you didn't speak to me this morning then you have me stay overnight and you avoid me all day." _He wasn't mad just a little confused_.

"Yesterday I talked to Veronica." _She didn't know how she was supposed to start this let alone tell him._

"Yes I know Lincoln told me. Is that what this is about did she tell you something bad about me." _It was a natural response Sara thought._

"No in fact all she had to say about you were good things." _She was getting more and more nervous and she felt as though she was going to puke which she thought had nothing to do with nerves._

"So then what's the problem." _He was beginning to worry if she was rethinking the whole thing._

"Nothing it's just that, I wanted to know how you feel about me." _She made it sound as though he was on trial or something._

"Sara I think you know how I feel about you." _That wasn't the answer she was looking for._

"Do I? I mean it's not exactly like you tell me, and there's something that's happened that makes me wonder how you feel." _She was going to crack she couldn't help the fact that her voice was cracking no more than she could help the tears forming._

"Sara come here. I'm trapped on this place everyday where it's dangerous and people want me to break them out and I knew that even I told them I wanted to be transferred back her. I did that so I could see your beautiful face everyday. I don't think about all those people who want me to break them out, I only think about you and do you know why?" _Sara was now in Michael's arms holding back her tears._

"Why?" _By this point she already knew but she wanted to here him say it she need to here him say it._

"It's because I love you." _She couldn't help but smile knowing he loved her meant everything to her._

"I love you to." _She was no longer afraid to tell him how she felt or even about the baby_.

"Well that's good I was hoping you'd say that." _He smiled and kissed her thinking that was it, but it wasn't._

"So what next, I mean Veronica told me that you wanted to find love, so what's next on you agenda?" _She was going to tell him now was the perfect time._

"Well of course marriage and kids and then-"

"A dog?" _Sara cut him off by finishing his sentence for him._

"Yes a dog, I guess Veronica told you a lot." _He smiled at her he was happy even if he was in jail._

"Yea I know a lot." _She smiled and wrapped her arms around him._

"So why did you ask." _He was curious he believed there was a reason for every question to be asked._

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted all those things with me_." She stood up and looked away a little embarrassed to ask after he just told her he loved her._

"Of course I do, I want the rest of my life with you." _He stood up and walked over to her she backed up a little._

"Good because I'm pregnant." _She looked down to shield herself from what he was going to say._

"What?" _He was so shocked that was all he could say_.

"Yea and I was so scared to tell you because I didn't know how you were going to act." _He sat down and she walked up to him a little._

"Wow were going to have a baby. Sara this is great how could you be scared." _He stood up and pulled her to him hugging her and kissing her._

"So you want to do this, you want to have a family?" _She knew it was a dumb question but she had to ask._

"Of course I do, our baby is growing inside you tummy right how could I not." _He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach and smiled._

"Yeah I know it's kind of weird when you think about it." _She smiled as she placed her hand over his. _

It's wonderful I already love him or her and I love you so much." _He kissed her and smiled he was so happy he got something he wanted._

"I love you to so much." _She hugged him and they looked happy even if he was in jail_

"So I guess we better start working on baby names." _Michael smiled and kissed Sara one more time he suddenly couldn't wait for the five months to be up._

* * *

**Thanks for reading if you did I hope you liked it, I was up all night writing it so please I would really appreciate reviews.**


End file.
